fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjo Vista
Sanjo Vista(三条蒜山 Bisuta Sanjo), renowned as''' The Golden Lion'(黄金獅子Kinjishi),is an S-Class mage.He is not part of any particular guild. Sanjo is self employed, usually taking missions straight from clients who send their requests to his home. He is famous around the not only Fiore, but the continent. He hails from the House of Vista. He is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Lloyd Raiz is his master and mentor. He is the main character of the storyline Chronicles of a Mage; he is Zicoihno's main character. Appearance Sanjo is a tall young man with a rather lean but still muscular build. He has blonde spiky hair along with blue eyes, the former playing into his epithet "Golden Lion". On occasion many women note him to be rather handsome. Sanjo usually always has a calm expression on his face. Normally, Sanjo sports a thin white bomber jacket over a fitted black shirt. On the sleeves of the jacket are two blue stripes, on the back is the insignia of the Ten Wizard Saints embroidered. Along with that he wears a pair of dark pants; has black boots. During a trip through the desert, he wore a black tank top and dark combat pants to go along with it. Personality As known by many of his friends and rivals alike, Sanjo is both a rather calm and carefree person. He gives off a rather mellow dispostion, not getting truly mad very often, unless his mom is invovled. Relaxing is something he enjoys, usually just kicking back at times for hours. The young man is not lazy as much as he is a rather lax person, but still has his mindset straight. Sanjo holds a love for fighting people of great power; yet he never likes fighting those who lack in abitlites, saying "it's troublesome and unfair".This is a preference he shares with his father. When in combat, he keeps himself level-headed and calm, believing one has lost the battle if he cannot keep his composure; and he believes in ending battles quickly. Apparently it's obvious whenever Sanjo is excited, given his usually calm disposition. In spite of his calm and relaxed state of mind Sanjo has a strong sense of justice. To the degree that he will take missions invovling the crushing of dark guilds, beliving they cannot be given the chance to hurt the innocent. Though this strong stance on dark guilds and evil somewhat contradicts with his lax persona. His carefree disposition can work against him as he cursed his recklessness, following Lana's defeat to Hephaestus. A Team Sets Out:Unfolding the Truth Though his brother Shisuke is adopted, Sanjo treats as if they were flesh and blood New Faces and a New Direction .It's evident he can get along well with people, who are very different from him. As his friendship with Lana is rather comical and somtimes strange. He can be rather persistent, As when he tried his best to get Lana to join him and Richard, in the hunt for Olympic Code. He also holds a old rivlary turned strong friendship with Laxus Dreyar . Despite his strong sense of justice, he befriends Zeo Delacroix in spite of his past affiliations. History Sanjo was born into a very wealthy military family(House of Vista) his father, Raimo Vista, is the Supreme commander of the Fiore Royal Military and his mother is a normal housewife who was once a mage. Due to this legendary magical lineage, he was incredibly gifted at a young age in magic, but he never really took it seriously. He also has one younger sister named Siata Vista and 2 younger brothers named Drake Vista and Shisuke, who he cares for very much and would do anything to protect them. When Sanjo was 6 he joined a large sized powerful guild not too far from his hometown, there he would learn to expand his magical arsenal and utilize his power, from the start the master of the guild recognized his talent and saw him as a prodigy. As time passed Sanjo's growth rate was very impressive and he had the respect of all the people in the guild, and at age 14 he was named an S-class mage. Some years later the guild master died and the guild was disbanded on request of the late master, and from there Sanjo would travel the world kicking butt and taking names. Word of his legendary exploits would reach the ears of even his grandfather and all around fiore, during this time he would gain his epithet. Sanjo also has a back history with Fairy Tail, as in his younger years he would often have notable duels with Laxus(who sought him out) during their rise to fame. He is pretty well acquainted with Gildarts and the other S-Class mages of Fairy Tail. Also Erza of Fairy Tail does not take warmly to Sanjo much, yet the reason for this is unknown. Synopsis ''Main Article: Chronicles of a Mage Olympic Code Arc Hell Tournament Arc Xemen Saga Relationships Lloyd Raiz Llyod is the mentor of Sanjo, he took him under his wing after the boy's guilds was disbanded. Sanjo holds Lloyd, like his father and grandfather, in the highest regard as a Mage. Sanjo often visits Lloyd to just hang out and learn new things as well. Laxus Dreyar Despite not going to the same guild they are old rivals and great friends. They often had duels back in the day, their most notable duels are the ones that transpired in their late teen years. Though their rivalry days are done as they are now good friends. Laxus often visited Sanjo to have good conversation about a variety of topics and visa versa. Sanjo also many times nominated Laxus for the title of Wizard Saint, saying he was far more worthy than Jose and Jellal. Lana Kaen They are old "friends" and had met one another long ago. Interesting enough their grandfathers are political rivals, and are at opposite ends of the spectrum. They have a complicated friendship, as they get along but not in the most conventional manner. Sanjo and Lana have very different personalities but still fit as friends, the Vista is more laid back and carefree(which Lana scolds him for) while Lana is seemingly strict and headstrong. Nevertheless it's possible they have other feelings for one another, but this has not seen too much as of yet. Also Sanjo on occasion calls her "Ice Princess"- a name she hates. During his fight with Hephaestus, he made it clear not to touch Lana. Richard Aria A good friend of Sanjo's, both have known one another for a while. They get along as they both can be rather relaxed in personality, though Richard has a darker side to him. Sanjo values Richard's strength, main reason he agreed to go with him to investigate Olympic Code. They work well together, together with Lana have made a powerful team. Residence of Sanjo One of the most interesting things about him is he is one of the few mages shown to have his own home and a mansion at that. His home sits on a cliff overlooking the sea, Sanjo relaxes here alot. He has a few servants there and treats them well. The Job requests for Sanjo are sent here. A New and Frightful Enemy Magic and Abilities Master Magician: 'Though he may not seem it, Sanjo Vista is a mage of immense power and skill. Throughout his many adventures has become to be known for his heroic feats in the world of magic. He can be considered a great mage. Sanjo uses a variety of magic along with his base magical style. Sanjo's primary magic is Light Magic, which utilizes light photons as a weapon. It has devastating power. Though it is his primary magic, Sanjo tries not use it, unless his opponent is very powerful. Sanjo is a master swordsman, a skill he learned as child from his mentor. He uses a saber which he requips whenever he feels the need to use a weapon. Sanjo also knows a variety of fire, earth, and lightning magic techniques. Also being a Wizard Saint in itself is a testament to Sanjo's power. Also it must be noted Sanjo is respected as one of strongest wizard saints. He has also shown proficiency in transformation magic. {C}{C}{C 'Light Magic:'This Magic utilizes the Light Element. Users of this Magic can release light from their bodies and manipulate it into a shield or blast. Like other elemental Magics, some users can also transform their bodies to Sanjo has complete mastery over said magic, to the point that he is arguably the greatest user of it. *'Yasakani Sacred Jewel: (八尺瓊曲玉''Yasakani no Magatama''): Sanjo uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Sanjo can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person over covering a wide area. It can also penetrate water with ease. *'Light's Advent:' This is Sanjo most powerful technique, creates a massive sphere of light that has monstrous destructive power. Construction *'Apollo's Spear:' Through what Sanjo dubs "elemental contortion", a precursor of sorts to maker magic, he forms a liteal spear of light magic. He can use said spell in both melee and long ranged combat. The user claps one's hands together and slowly pulls them apart as a rod of surging light materializes. The spear, in the end, is very large-- about 8 or so inches taller then Sanjo. This would inspire him to develop the magic known as Light-Make. *'Bands of Heaven:' Sanjo wraps his enemy in numerous chains of light magic; then, if he desires, can blow them up. Sanjo considers the spell to be too cruel for normal use, and only uses it if there's no other choice. *'Light Barrier:' Sanjo claspses his hands together; creates a dome shaped shield around him composed of light magic. The strength of the barrier depends simply on how much magical power Sanjo's chooses to give it. The spell can be used to protect many people and he can shield others instead of himself if need be. *'Light Blast:' User puts his hands on a triangle pattern, where he creates a large sphere of light that grows and then it is shot as a beam towards the enemy. Elemental Magic Specialist: Sanjo can use multiple types of elemental magic at a high level and with great skill. He has always had a affinity for Lightning Magic, which came in handy while learning Lightning Magic. He can use Lightning Magic, Earth Magic,and Fire Magic. *'Earth Swamp:' By changing the surface of an object (ground, ceiling, wall, etc.) beneath an enemy (relative to them) into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the mud. The adhesive, magic-infused mud ensnares the enemy's body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from there. *'Fire Carnival:' Sanjo launches of a torrent of fireballs at his opponent. Flight: Sanjo is very skilled with flight magic, able to travel at very high speeds for long distances. Master of Hand to Hand combat: Sanjo has elite proficiency in hand to hand combat, able to take out many opponents unarmed or even take down strong mages with just his bare hands. He also enchants his fists and feet with light magic, thus enhancing its' power. Immense Brute Strength: Sanjo has astounding brute strength despite his rather lean build. Immense Magical Power: Sanjo can release his immense power into a potent aura that envelops his body. This happens whenever he goes all out. Astounding Growth Rate: Sanjo has an exceptional growth rate. It must be noted Sanjo is not near his peak strength as of yet. His grandfather Neyo said "Sanjo is not near his prime and still has a way to go". This alone shows the amazing potential Sanjo holds. Also he himself trains to better himself and get stronger. Master Swordsman: He is a swordsman of incredible prowess, able to handle multiple other sword mages with ease. According to Sanjo his mentor's skills far surpass his own. Sanjo was able to swiftly cut through plant magic. Keen Intellect: Sanjo is clever in more ways then one and exibits tactical prowess on a high level. He can easily deduce a situation's true nature despite a moderate lack of evidence or hints. His teacher, Lloyd Raiz, commented that "Sanjo was the brightest boy he ever met". He also knows the "ins and outs" of magic, and is knowledgable of a wide range of magics. He has a strong and well rooted knowledge of the magic world. Telepathy: With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Sanjo used this to find out the name of Zeo Delacroix, who was once known as Hades, after the conclusion of their battle. Quotes *(In regards to fighting to Richard Aria) "Naw I don't care for fighting weak opponents. Too unfair." *(To Hephaestus, of Olympic Code, regarding Lana Kaen) "You will never touch her again!" Trivia *Sanjo has a great dislike for dark guilds in general, often taking missions involving crushing them. *His old rival is Laxus Dreyar. *He received the title of Wizard Saint at the age of 18, meaning he has been a wizard saint for 5 years. *Shazlynn "Shazzy" Loveheart is his distant cousin on his mother's side. *His blonde hair comes from his mother's side of the family. **His greatest pet peeve is his mother's temper *Shisuke Dankadou usually calls him "Sanjo nii-chan", proving their closeness as brothers (although Sanjo is his adopted brother only). *Despite being the main character, of Chronicles of a Mage, Sanjo does not enter into combat till Chapter 5. Strange isn't it. *Sanjo is weak against Illusionary magic, something exploited by Zeo Delacroix in a battle. *Sanjo has completed 181 official jobs in total: 100 Normal, 45 S-Class, 25 SS-Class, 11 10-year, 0 100- year. *Sanjo's battle theme is Hero by Skillet . References Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Sword user Category:House of Vista Category:Zicoihno Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Sword user Category:House of Vista Category:Zicoihno Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage